Adventures with the Italy Brothers
by Mirviana
Summary: You moved to Italy with your parents, but when they were killed by strange men, you had to live off of the rest of their money. When at the store, you bump into Feliciano and Lovino, who take you into their home. This is in the eye of the reader.
1. Chapter 1

Finally,** I have come up with a new story! **I have recently discovered the wonders of Lovino (AKA South Italy), and I decided to try my hand with making a fanfiction about him and his brother (this one is mostly with both of them, but has it's Reader x Romano moments). This story is in the eyes of the reader (female), but please forgive me should I get anything wrong about the way italians speak or do things. I don't know much about Italy.

I mean, really, I'm from the U.S.A, what would I know about italians... I'm actually planning on learning Italian after I learn Dutch. I want to travel to so many places when I get the money. I want to go places like Japan, Germany, the Netherlands, Italy, the UK, and perhaps Canada! Those places are quite beautiful from what I hear! The United Kingdom would probably be first, because I speak American English, so I don't have to learn/remember much (since the two languages are a little different).

**Enough about me, here is the story!**

* * *

You started to walk to the store from your home in Italy. You knew very little Italian, but you hoped the storeowner understood what you wanted. _'Why am I here...'_ you thought angrily, you had moved here with your parents, but none of you knew Italian. You approached the store and walked inside, then tried to explain to the storeowner that you could not speak Italian, and that you just wanted some apples. You sighed in frustration and started to leave, but two handsome italian boys entered the store before you. "Sorry." you said, expecting them not to understand her. "Ciao, it's alright!" the one with the lighter-colored hair said.

"Huh? You can speak (Language)?" you asked, the darker-colored one looked at you, then quickly blushed and looked away. "Of course! I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Felix, or Feli if you want to! And this is my brother Romano, but you can call him Lovino!" he said cheerfully. You looked back at Felix and smiled "Nice to meet you, I'm (Name). I moved here with my parents, but I can't speak Italian. Do you think you could tell the storeowner that I need 10 apples? I have the money for them." you explained, Felix simply nodded then took your money, and went to go buy your apples for you. You stood next to Romano, who hadn't said anything to you yet, and examined him.

He had dark brown hair and the cutest pair of cocoa eyes, his brother had the same color eyes, but lighter hair, and seemingly keeps his eyes in some weird squint. They both had a weird hair curl, that actually looked kind of cute. Romano noticed you staring at him, and yelled "What do you want from me, idiota ragazza!" "My, what language!" you said, sounding offended. You put your hands on your hips and looked mad, but you really weren't. "Oh, Romano. Say your sorry to (Name), she could be our new friend!" you heard Feli call as he handed you your apples that were in a basket. You thanked him, and took the basket. "Fine, I'm-a sorry for getting-a mad at you, ragazza." he said, sounding as though he didn't mean it.

He was blushing a little, you were sad that you may never see them again. "Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you." you said, trying your best to smile. Romano knew you were faking and sighed "Hold on, ragazza. I know you're-a faking that smile. Why?" he said. You decided to tell them the truth, "Okay," you started "I'm actually alone, my parents died less than 4 days ago and I've been trying to get along without them. I can't speak Italian, so I can't get a job, and this is the last of my parents money." you muttered as you pulled out a small amount of cash that wouldn't buy you anything. Romano was staring at you, looking concerned instead of angry.

You felt the tears welling up in your eyes, leaving the store and running away. You didn't know if they were chasing you, but you didn't care. You ran to your house, but before you could get inside you got hugged from behind. "Let me go!" you yelled, trying to hold back the tears, "No way in-a hell, ragazza." you heard Romano growl. You struggled, but he was stronger than you. "Come on (Name), you can stay with us! Vee~!" Feli said. You sighed, you hated being alone... maybe you could live with them, just until you could survive on your own.

"Alright..." you said, letting the tears run down your face, "(Name)! Don't cry! It-a makes me-a happy when you smile!" he said in a way that actually made you grin a little. "There you go!" he said, smiling again. Romano let you go, and the two followed you into your dark home to gather your things. You didn't have that much, so you guys could carry the boxes back to their house. They set you up in a nice little guest room and Felix told you to make yourself at home. You smiled at the two boys, Felix was holding the basket of apples so he could put them in the kitchen, but there was one missing. You had seen Felix eat it on the way to their house.

"I don't know how to thank both of you." you whimpered, starting to cry again, Felix ran over and hugged you, of course, and Romano stared at you from the doorway "Don't-a worry about it, ragazza, me and-a this idiota here are going to start dinner, we'll come-a get you when it's-a time to eat." he told you, prying his brother off of you. You nodded, and they left, closing the door behind them. You started to unpack, but as you smoothed your sheets you couldn't help but notice how tired you were. You got down on your knees, telling yourself you were just straightening the sheets, but then ended up laying your head on the bed, while still on your knees, and dozing off.

"(Name)! Dinner's-a ready! Vee~!" Feli called, but when he got no reply, he got worried. He walked back to the kitchen where Romano was taking off his apron "Fratello, (Name) didn't answer when I-a called her to-a dinner." he said, then got even more worried to the point of wailing "What if she's-a sick and won't eat, or something-a bad happened! What do-a we do, fratello!?" Romano was also worried, if she didn't come down when he called her, then something was wrong. He walked to the stairs and called "Ragazza, you're-a scaring me and mio fratello. Come down to eat." but got no answer.

Both Romano and Felix ran up the stairs and over to your room, Romano opened the door carefully, expecting the worst. Instead they found you sleeping peacefully, resting your head on your arms and sitting on your feet. Romano, obviously, was the first to walk over to you and shake you a little, Felix was too scared. "Poor ragazza, who knows-a how long it's been since she's-a had a good sleep on a comfortable bed." Romano muttered, then turned to his brother "Fratello, help-a me get her onto the bed, and then find her blanket." he said, Felix nodded, and the two carefully got the rest of you comfortably in your bed with your own covers over you. "She looks-a nice when she sleeps! Fratello, you like-a (Name), don't you? Vee~" Felix whispered. Romano blushed deeply "N-... actually fratello, I-a might." he chuckled, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any mistakes! I caught a few on chapter 1, and now I'm not so sure about this chapter. This story has gotten quite a few views, which I am happy about, I'm so glad you all like this! This story is going to be inching along slowly, though, because I am working on two other stories (I'm gonna kill myself with all this stess!), which I'll try to upload as well soon.

Cliffhangers! muahahaha! This one isn't as long as chapter one though, sorry. TT_TT

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The two left the room so you could sleep, and stayed quiet until they went to sleep themselves. You woke up around 4:00 in the morning, thank goodness you got out your alarm clock before falling asleep. You didn't know how you had gotten your blanket out, or even got into the bed itself. You were surprised, and tried to adjust yourself, but succeeded in falling off the edge of the bed and falling to the floor with a thud. Soon after you had fallen, you saw a light come on from under the door, and heard footsteps.

You panicked, and acted like you were asleep. Whoever came to your aid opened the door, and you could hear Romano say "Ragazza?" with that you opened your eyes and stared up at him, he looked back with kind of a worried look "Do you-a fall out of your bed all the time?" he muttered in what sounded like an amused tone. "No, I just got confused about where I was." you admitted, blushing from embarrassment. "Ah, don't-a worry ragazza. Felix does this-a all the time." he said, laughing as he picked you up and put you back in your bed. Once you were comfortable, he turned to leave. "W-Wait!" you said, he was shocked by your sudden wanting for him to stay, he turned back around to face you "Yeah, ragazza?" he asked, you were slowly falling back to sleep as you said "Despite your mean outside...on the inside you're...really nice..."

You had closed your eyes, but you heard him whisper faintly "...Ti amo, (Name)." and he left you to sleep. You woke up quite happy after getting a good night's sleep finally. _'Oh yeah...I heard Romano say I love you last night...'_ you thought. You knew what ti amo meant, but maybe he didn't know that. You checked your clock, and it was 7:45 AM. You got up and started to undress, getting to the point where you were wearing nothing but panties when Felix opened your door "Good-a morning (Name)! I've-a been waiting outside-a your door until you got up! Vee~!" he said excitedly, then noticed you were practically naked.

You weren't mad, but he begged you not to hit him, thinking you were mad. "Relax, Feli. It was an accident, just knock next time you come into my room." you told him calmly as you put a new bra on. "You're-a so nice! Vee~! How about I-a make-a you some pasta!" he said, but before you could answer he ran off to go get cooking. You sighed, you _were_ hungry... you finished getting dressed and went downstairs, Felix was cooking, like he said, and it smelt delicious! You walked up to him "Wow Felix, that smells wonderful!" he turned and smiled at you, "Yeah, it's-a pasta! Of course it-a smells wonderful!"

After he was done, he called Romano down, who didn't take very long to get downstairs. "So, you are-a finally going to-a eat, eh ragazza?" he said as he sat down next to you. You nodded and remembered what he said last night. Felix served the pasta and they began to eat, you, on the other hand, were lost in thought, and were just twirling the pasta around with your fork. "Hey ragazza, hurry up and eat or it will-a go cold." Romano told you, breaking you from your thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." you explained, the started to eat. Felix stared at you and said eagerly "How is-a it, (Name)?"

You looked at him, your eyes wide "Its...it's the best pasta I've ever had!" you squealed happily, surprising Romano, but making Felix delighted. Once you were full, you offered to wash the dishes, and actually got to do it with a little bit of protesting and fake tears. After you were done, you returned to your room, passing the boys who were watching T.V. on the couch. It was around 9:00 AM when Romano walked over to your door, he knocked "Come in!" you called, and he opened the door. You expected to see Felix, but smiled at him.

"You need any help in here, ragazza?" he asked, you shook your head "Not really, I'm almost done. I need to talk to you though." you said as you pulled a picture of your parents out of a box. "Look, if it's-a about my idiota fratello coming into your-a room while you were-a naked, I-a hit him for that." he muttered, blushing at the thought of it. "No, it's not that. I just wanted to tell you I heard what you said when you put me back into my bed last night. You do know I know what ti amo means, right?" you quickly told him, hiding your blush by not looking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

WOO! Enjoy the smut Romano fangirls! I apologize for any mistakes, more notes at the end. :3

* * *

He was blushing too, a lot more deeply now "I-I said n-no-a such-ch thing, ragazza." he said, stuttering. "Oh, then it was probably just my imagination, I'm sorry, Romano." you said, setting the picture of your parents down by your clock then turning to look at him. "Huh?" you said quietly to yourself, he wasn't there anymore! You hadn't even heard him leave, so you walked to the door and looked out in the hall. _'He must have left... or he was never here, I can't even trust my own mind at this point'_ you thought, then closed your door and continued to pretty up your room.

* * *

(Romano's Point-of-view)  
I sat down next to my brother after sneaking away from (Name)'s room. _ 'I'm-a such an idiota, I-a thought she couldn't hear me, but she did and she probably thinks I'm-a foolish...'_ I thought, tears welling up in my eyes, I tried to hold them back. "What's wrong, fratello?" my brother asks me, I shook my head "It's-a nothing." I lie. He hugs me, which right now, helped me feel better. "Hey, I-a know what will help you feel better! How about we go to the park! We can take (Name) with us, I'm-a sure she's probably bored unpacking all by herself!" he suggests, to our surprise she made her way downstairs without making a noise and said "That sounds lovely!"

* * *

Felix suggested to Romano that you guys go to the park. You thought it was a great idea, you were longing to get out of the house anyways, and probably would've had he not suggested that. "Vee~!" Feliciano cheered. Once you were all ready, you all walked to the park. Feliciano had brought a football, and you helped Feli beg Romano to play against him. "The winner gets a surprise!" you motivated, smirking at the two as they wondered what it was.

They played until the sun started to go down, then Romano said it got dangerous at night. "So, who-a won?" Feli asked you, which you really didn't know who did. You smiled "Well, since I don't know I'll give you both a surprise, once we get home anyways." you said. Once you got home, Romano went to the bathroom, so you gave Felix his surprise. You kissed his forehead, making him blush "Aww, thank you (Name)!" he said, you giggled.

When Romano came back downstairs you ran up to him and kissed him on the lips, making his face turn tomato red. Once you pulled away, he was still frozen "Uh oh, I think I broke him, Feli." you joked, giggling when he finally blinked. "That was your surprise!" you told him, he was still blushing. "Aw c'mon, you can't speak now?" you teased, walking back over to him and playing with that adorable curl of his. He pinned you against the wall and kissed you passionately.

"P-Please, bella. Don't-a touch the curl." he whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You did have feelings for Romano, which made you want to play with his curl more. You reached up and played with his curl some more, you felt something press up against you. 'So, pulling his curl turns him on.' you thought. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them against the wall "Fratello! Go to the damn potato-eaters house!" Romano yelled, Feli nodded and ran out the door.

Once he was gone, Romano kissed you again, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You wrestled his tongue with yours until you both needed air. He picked you up, bridal style, and brought you to his bed, where he set you down and took off his shirt. You smiled, knowing what was going to come of this, and took off your own shirt. "Bella... ti amo." Romano said as he climbed on top of you. You kissed him, playing with his curl some more.

He groaned in pleasure and thrust into you, wanting you so bad it hurt. After teasing his curl, you pinned him down and started to strip him all the way. One his pants were off, you teased his hardened member through the fabric of his boxers. He moaned louder "Pl-Please bella, n-no teasing." he pleaded, you smiled and pulled down his boxers. You stroked his "little italy" before wrapping your lips around it and sucking.

He moaned as you picked up speed, you could tell he was reaching his limit. Soon he released his load into your mouth, making you swallow it all. He pulled you up and rolled you onto your back, pulling your pants down rather forcefully. He rubbed your womanhood through your panties, making you moan in pleasure. You were a little nervous when he pulled your panties down and placed his hardened member at your entrance.

He sensed your anxiety and kissed you "It's okay bella" he said when the kiss broke "it will-a only hurt for a little." trusting him, you nodded. He gently slipped his length inside you, making you close your eyes tightly from the pain. You felt him kiss you, and start thrusting at a slow pace. Once pleasure took over the pain, you stared into his eyes "F-Faster" you commanded, and he complied. You moaned his name and tilted your head back, letting him leave love bites on your neck.

It wasn't long before you both were getting close to the end, so Romano unhooked your bra and threw it, sucking on one of your buds and using his hand to play with the other. He stared up at you with wild eyes as he thrust into you harder and faster, making you lose it. Your walls tightened around him, making him release his load inside you soon after. He released your breast, and pulled out of you, to lay next to you on his bed. You stared into his eyes, catching your breath and said "I love you, Roma." you said, hugging him. He smiled and hugged you back "Ti amo troppo, bella." he said, and you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Woo! So, I would like to thank everyone for viewing my story, it really motivates me to see that people are actually reading! Reviews and PMs also help motivate me, so thank you. ^_^

If you have any feedback or suggestions, please don't be shy to say something! This is not the end of this story! I still have plans for it. Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4: End

Yes, the ending. Do not be sad, my dear readers, for the rest is for you to make up. I enjoyed making this story, but all good things must come to an end. I decided to make the ending happy, and I almost cried myself while imagining this as real life. New stories will be coming, but I decided to get along and finish it for one reason only.

A review sent to me by Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki. I am very sorry to hear your grandfather died, I know how it feels to lose someone dear to me. My grandfather died when my mother was 19, and my dad's dad left his mom because she didn't want to give my dad up. I did, however, know my Great Grandfather, and loved him very much. We were very close, but he died when I was 13. He was 92, so I knew it was his turn to go. Sure, I was sad then, and sure, it still hurts now, but I'm just happy to know I knew him when he was alive, and that we had so many memories. I'm glad that last chapter helped you feel happier, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter as well, even though it is the end.

For all my other readers, je vous aime tous, all your views have made me motivated to keep typing this. I do hope you enjoy this very last chapter, and perhaps continue to read the story.

Without further ado, here is the end to the adventures with the Italy Brothers.

* * *

When you woke up, you remembered what you two did, you got out of bed and gathered your clothes, hoping Feliciano was still gone. He was, thankfully, and you fled to your room to get dressed. Once you were dressed, you left your room and went downstairs. _'I can't believe I did that..'_ you groaned in your mind, sitting on the couch and putting your head in your hands. You heard someone walk up behind you "What's-a wrong, bella?" you heard Feliciano asked, putting a hand on your shoulder. "It's nothing Felix, I'm just thinking." you lied, he could tell you were lying though "Aw come on, you-a can tell me!" he begged, you sighed.

"I had sex with him..." you muttered, you had promised not to have sex with ANYONE until you were married! It was ruined now... "Oh, don't-a worry (Name)!" Felix said, smiling at you. "It wasn't bad, it's just... I was waiting until I was married to do that..." you admitted, Felix nodded in understanding. "You should-a tell him. It's-a the only way." Felix advised, you sat up "You know what? I will!" you said, hugging Felix "Thank you so much, Feli." you said, then ran upstairs "No problem, bella!" he called.

You went back into Romano's room, where he was rubbing his head. "Hey, Lovi?" you asked shyly, he was shocked, you never called him that before. "Uh, yeah (Name)? What's wrong?" he asked, obivously remembering what you two did. "I just, need to talk to you about yesterday..." you said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Yeah?" he asked, the suspense killing him. "Well, I never wanted to do anything like...that... until I was married.. it's not wrong that we did it right?" you blurted, just wanting to get it over with.

He thought for a moment "Well, I love you, do you love me?" he asked, you looked at him "Of course I do." you replied, hugging him. He hugged you back "Then it's not a problem, but I do know what you're getting at." he said, smirking. You didn't know what he was planning, but he wouldn't tell you. You went back to the living room so he could get dressed, then he left without saying anything. "I-a wonder where he's-a going?" Feliciano muttered, you wondered if it was something you'd said "Ditto." you said worriedly.

Feliciano hugged you "Don't-a worry, (Name). He didn't look-a mad!" Feli comforted you, which he was right. The rest of the day he was gone, which only worried you more. Finally, Feli grabbed your hand and took you to the park, which you protested against because it was getting dark and Romano said it was dangerous at night. Feli told you not to worry, and that he would protect you. It helped a little, but knowing Feli, it only helped a small amount.

When you got to the park, you saw Romano there. Instantly, you ran to him, dragging Feli behind you. When you got to him you kissed him, and without warning he dropped to one knee and pulled a little black box from his pocket "(Name), will-a you marry me?" he asked, smiling. You felt tears of joy run down your face as you screamed "Yes!" making Feli cheer. He put the ring on your left hand on the ring finger, and you hugged him tight.

Soon, you were Mrs. Vargas, and loved being it. Your wedding was amazing, and you got to meet Spain, Germany, and other countries the two brothers knew. Even Prussia, who even cried when you two were pronounced husband and wife. Yes, thinking back on it now, you only knew Romano for a few days, but you couldn't be happier with your random bumping into them at the store. You continued to use Romano's curl against him, and yes, you still lived with Feliciano. The house would be boring without him! Many months later, you and Romano had a child and lived happily ever after.

_**The End!**_

* * *

Yes, cheesy ending is cheesy, but I thought it'd be a nice, happy touch, non? Again, I'd like to thank you all for reading. Have a wonderful day! ^_^


End file.
